The Walking Dead
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Reward Challenge: Don't Let Your Ball Drop Two members of each tribe will throw a ball that will roll down a wall bouncing and changing direction along the way. Two members of the other tribe must work together to catch those balls as they come down the wall. If a ball hits the ground then the other tribe scores a point, that round is over and the next pairs compete. The first tribe to score three points wins reward. Reward: Two hens and a rooster Winner: Faleloa Immunity Challenge: Spin Cycle Three members from each tribe would be strapped to a large wheel. Three other tribe members would spin the wheel, which would cause one strapped in castaway at a time to be dunked head first into water. While under water, the castaway would take water in the mouth, which they would then spit into a tube. Once the tube was filled, a ball would be released. The ball would be used by two other tribe members to break five tiles. The first tribe to break all five tiles would win. Winner: Faleloa Story Night 11 The camera fades in to the Villain flag, which blows in the wind. We then see the remaining Villains arrive back to camp. Joseph takes everyone torches and sets them against the tree. Nicole: Well guys, thanks for keeping me. Kim (Hugging Nicole): It's no problem. In my opinion, you and I are the strongest women on this tribe. Both Jillian and Ally give Kim a deadly glare. Gerard can't believe what he heard and digs his face into his hands. Knowing an argument is about to start, he walks away. Jillian: Excuse me, what? I've been pretty strong this entire time. Kim: Well it's just my opinion. Ally: Well keep your opinion to yourself! J.T.: Guys, guys, look. We can't argue. Kim: They're the ones that want to argue. J.T.: Kim, stop. Just walk away. Kim shakes her head and walks away as both Jillian and Ally fume. (intro plays) Day 12 The camera cuts to the challenge area with the usual music. After a few shots of the course, we see Jeff. Jeff: Come on in, guys! The Heroes are the first to arrive, all with beaming smiles as none of them went home the previous night. As the Villains walk into the area, all the Heroes look over to see who was voted out. Jeff: Faleloa, getting your first look at the new Lotofoa tribe. Ray voted out at last night's Tribal Council. The Heroes react with shock that Ray is gone. Jeff then goes over the challenge and what the reward is. On one side, Nicole and Jillian is throwing the ball for the Villains while Laura and Gerda are gonna catch it. On the other side, Luke and Guylan are throwing the ball while J.T. and Evan are gonna catch it. Both Laura and Gerda have a rhythm going, which makes it hard for Nicole and Jillian to trick them out. On the other side, J.T. and Evan struggle trying to catch the ball, barely being able to get it. It soon catches up with J.T. missing a ball, giving Faleloa their first point. In the next round, Gerard and Joseph throw for the Villains while Noah and Yannick catch on one end while Ally and Kim throw for the Villains and Kelly and Christine catch for the Heroes. Ally can barely get the ball up the shoot, forcing an annoyed Kim to take over throwing. However, it is too little too late as Joseph fails to catch a ball, giving Faleloa their second point. The third round has Laura and Gerda throwing while Nicole and Jillian catch on one side while J.T. and Evan throw and Luke and Guylan catch. J.T. and Evan give Luke and Guylan a hard time but neither Nicole and Jillian are able to keep up with Gerda and Laura. Nicole misses a ball and it hits the ground a second before a ball Luke missed hits, giving Faleloa their third point, winning them reward. We then see a shot of Jeff talking to the remaining players. Jeff: Faleloa, congratulations on your win. Come grab your reward. The Heroes go over to the crate with the chickens and walk off before Jeff turns his attention to the Villains. Jeff: Lotofoa, I got nothing for ya. Head on back to camp. The Villains collect their belongings before heading back to their camp. The Villains return to camp, still bummed from their loss. Kim looks like she's ready to go off, which Joseph notices. Joseph: You alright, Kim? Kim (Angrily): No, I'm not. Ally, you killed us today. Ally: What? Are you serious?! I only played one round! Kim: And we could have won that round if you didn't completely suck! Ally: Oh my God, you are such a child! Kim (Walking off): Think whatever you want, but you being one of our weakest is the truth! Everyone watches Kim walk off down to the beach. Gerard starts to walk towards her. Gerard: I'm gonna go talk to her. Gerard walks up to Kim and rubs her back. Gerard: You know you were out of line back there, right? Kim (Frustrated): I know, but you know it's the truth! Ally is one of our weakest people. Gerard: Still, there was a better way to go about it. Kim: Like what? Gerard: Like not mention Ally at all, you come off as extremely arrogant. Gerard: You don't need to do it now, but you do need to apologize to Ally. It will help us grow as a tribe. Kim: Maybe you're right. Gerard: Trust me, I am right. Kim looks out into the water, wondering what she has to do. We then cut to Joseph, Evan, and J.T. laying down in the shelter. Evan is napping while J.T. plays with a few twigs. We then see Joseph eyeing up the nearby woods before getting up. Joseph walks into the woods, an act seen by J.T. He decides to go tail him. We see Joseph look around the trees and mounds of dirt for the idol. J.T. carefully keeps his distance from Joseph as he watches him. Joseph climbs a tree but can't find anything. Joseph (Quietly): Where is this freakin' idol, man. J.T. (Quietly): Knew it. We see J.T. arrive back at camp where he walks up to Nicole and Jillian, who are each eating a banana. J.T.: I just saw Joseph looking for the idol. Nicole: You're kidding. J.T.: Nah, this dude was climbing trees and all that. He's looking for the idol. Jillian: So we'll vote him out next. Simple as that. Joseph returns to camp as the three stare at him. We then cut to the Heroes coming back, celebrating on their win. Noah and Yannick set the crate down as everyone turns their attentions to the chickens. Noah and Yannick sit in the shelter. Yannick: I've been thinking about the idol. Noah: What is it? Yannick: Christine won't stop looking until she finds it but sooner or later, she will know someone has it. Noah: And? Yannick: We should hide a fake one. Noah's eyes widen, surprised. Noah: Oh my God. Yannick: Think about it, it covers our tracks. Noah: Yeah, I like the idea. Yannick: So, you wanna do it? Noah: Yeah, let's go. The two get up and make their way to the torches. We see Noah and Yannick in the woods and Noah sticks the fake idol in a tree hole before covering it with leaves. Meanwhile back at camp, Laura is laying down in the shelter, giving off painful moans. Luke goes over to check up on her. Luke: Hey, you alright? Laura (In pain): My head is killing me. It hurts so bad. Luke: Well just try to sleep it off. Laura (In pain): I'm trying. Laura is still laying down, now shaking, as the camera fades to black. Day 13 The camera fades in to early morning at the Heroes camp. Everyone is still asleep except for Laura, who is sitting in front of the shelter, still hurting from the head ache. She has her face in her hands while she shakes uncontrollably. The camera cuts to later when everyone is awake and walking around. Laura is now in the shelter being comforted by Guylan, He rubs her back while she continues to moan in pain. Guylan: ''Do you want us to call medical? ''Laura: ''No! No, please don't. We then see a boat carrying Jeff and Dr. Joe drive up to the beach. It stops a short way before the sand meets the water and the two men get out and walk up to the shelter. ''Jeff: ''Hey guys, Where's Laura? ''Kelly (Pointing to the shelter): Over there. Jeff and Dr. Joe walk over to the shelter where Guylan is still comforting Laura. Dr. Joe sits Laura up and begins doing his check up while everyone looks on, worried about Laura's fate in the game. Jeff: So Joe, what's your prognosis? Dr. Joe: Well, I don't think I'd have to pull Laura from the game. The mere mention of Laura being safe causes relief to spread to everyone except Christine. Luke (Quietly): ''Thank God. ''Dr. Joe: ''I think that if she's able to sleep it off, it should ware off by the end of the day. ''Jeff: Ok so Laura, you're not gonna be pulled. Just try to get some rest. Laura (In pain): I'll try. We see both Dr. Joe and Jeff get up and start making their way back to the boat. Jeff: ''Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow. The two turn around and leave. Everyone is seen happy to know Laura is still in the game except Christine, who has her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Christine goes out into the woods while no one is looking. There, she begins to search around for the idol. She looks around for about an hour. ''Christine: Come on, where is it? She soon approaches the tree Noah and Yannick hid the fake idol in and searches the tree hole. Christine: ''Oh s--t! Christine pulls out the fake idol and does a small, victory dance. She soon stuffs it into her bra and runs off back to camp. Christine returns to camp with a smug smile but no one notices it. She soon sits next to the fire as the camera cuts to the Villains camp. Everyone is doing chores and we see Nicole and Kim collecting sticks by the beach to use for the fire. ''Nicole: ''So J.T. caught Joseph looking for the idol yesterday. ''Kim: ''For real? ''Nicole: Yeah, I think we should be wary around him, keep him on a tight leash. Kim: I agree. Thought I could trust him. Nicole: Like I think we should keep him around, just for strength. But we can't let him make the merge. Kim: ''I agree, I think Ally or Jillian should go next since they weaken us. At the mention of Jillian's name, Nicole grows worried. ''Nicole: Personally, I think Ally. Jillian at least helps around while Ally is just here to get a tan. Kim: ''I see your point. So Ally next? ''Nicole: ''Ally next. We see a shot of a sleeping Ally before the camera fades to black. Day 14 We fade back in to the challenge area with music playing over. After a few shots of the course, we see Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! Both the Heroes and the Villains walk in and step on their mat. After explaining the challenge, everyone gets in their spots. For the Villains, Nicole, Gerard, and J.T. are strapped on the wheel while Ally, Joseph, and Kim push it, leaving Jillian and Evan to try and smash the tiles. For the Heroes, Christine, Kelly, and Noah are strapped in the wheel while Luke, Laura, and Guylan push it, leaving Yannick and Gerda to smash the tiles. The Heroes keep a good rhythm going while pushing the wheel, going at a steady pace while allowing Christine, Kelly, and Noah to spit enough water in the chute. However, Ally struggles pushing the wheel as Kim and Joseph push it quickly, which causes J.T., Nicole, and Gerard to barely get water in their chute. Kim yells at Ally to speed up, but her constant berating doesn't help. It;s not long before the Heroes fill up and their ball drops, allowing Yannick and Gerda to start smashing tiles. Evan and Jillian start to grow frustrated. Yannick manages to smash to tiles back to back and switches with Gerda. The Villains finally fill their chute and Evan grabs the ball and starts to toss it towards the tile. Gerda smashes a tile after five attempts and Yannick switches. Yannick gets the fourth tile in his first toss and starts aiming for the final tile. Evan finally smashes his first tile but it is all for nothing as Yannick smashes the fifth and final tile, winning Faleloa immunity. The scene then changes to Jeff addressing the remaining sixteen. ''Jeff (Walking towards Faleloa): ''Faleloa, great effort and it has paid off. Immunity, no Tribal Council. Jeff gives the idol to Luke. ''Jeff: ''Head on back to camp. The Heroes make their way to their camp as Jeff turns his attention to the Villains. ''Jeff: ''Lotofoa, got nothing for ya except a date with me at Tribal Council tonight where one of you will become the fifth person voted out of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains. Have the afternoon to think about it, head on back to camp. We get a slo-motion of the Villains collecting their stuff and start walking down the path to their camp. We cut to the Villains camp where everyone arrives. A frustrated Gerard throws the flag on the ground and joins everyone sitting in the shelter. ''Kim: I'm so pissed. Ally: ''Well you can be pissed at Tribal. ''Kim: Or I can sit here and be pissed at you. Ally: What did I do?! Kim: You cost us the win! Ally: ''Oh bulls--t I did! ''Kim: ''You barely did anything at the challenge! J.T. is seen growing more frustrated at the argument. J.T. gets up from the shelter and goes to Nicole and Jillian at the beach, who also left during the argument. Jillian is using a stick to pick something out of her teeth. ''Jillian: ''They still fighting? ''J.T.: Yeah, I'm so over it. I just want to write her name down. Nicole: Well think about it this way. Can she win? J.T.: ''No, not really. ''Nicole: So why don't we keep her just as a goat? J.T.: Well if we're keeping her, I want to get rid of Joseph. Nicole: Really? J.T.: He's close with Kim, he's won before, he's been looking for the idol. I can't trust him. J.T. (Walking away): ''I'll leave you two to talk among yourselves. ''Jillian: See ya. Nicole: So, what should we do? Jillian: ''Not sure. J.T. wants Joseph, Kim wants Ally, and I'm sure Ally wants Kim. I mean, I wouldn't mind getting rid of Kim. ''Nicole: We can't play emotionally. If we want to win future challenges, we need Ally out. Jillian: ''I think that's an idiotic thing to do. Kim is the cancer to our tribe. We then cut to Kim and Gerard by the fire, tending to it. Kim watches Ally walk off before turning back to Gerard. ''Kim: She's gone. We're voting her. Gerard: ''Is it a done deal? ''Kim: ''I hope so. It's so dumb to keep her. But I also got some information from Nicole. ''Gerard: 'Bout what? Kim: ''Joseph was looking for the idol. Gerard's focus shoots from the fire to Kim. ''Gerard: Serious? Kim: Nicole has no reason to lie to me so I think we should consider Joseph. Gerard: So we do Joseph or Ally? Kim: I think Ally now and Joseph next. Maybe split it? Gerard: ''I think it's too dangerous to split it now. Let's just all go Ally to keep the unity. We then see the Villains collecting their torches to go to Tribal. We fade to Tribal as everyone arrives and set their torches behind the seats and they all sit down. ''Jeff: ''So Kim, you're a very emotional person. Everyone laughs, including Kim. ''Kim (Laughing): ''Y'think? ''Jeff: ''So what was your reaction to losing the challenge today? ''Kim: ''Very frustrated. I kind of had a little outburst. ''Ally: Little? Kim turns around and gives a glare to Ally. J.T.: Yeah it wasn't little. It was huge. Nicole: ''It started a whole fight. ''Jeff: So Kim, you had a fight with Ally? Kim (Acting Innocent): ''Maybe. ''Jeff: ''Evan, that can't be good for this group. ''Evan: ''No, it isn't. We need to be a close unit and we can only be a unit if we aren't having petty arguments. ''Jeff: ''Is it safe to say it's either Ally or Kim tonight, Jillian? ''Jillian: ''I think so. Both have their pros and cons. Ally is a lot more calmer but weak in challenges. Kim is strong but causes chaos with her ego. Kim rolls her eyes but Jeff doesn't catch it. ''Jeff: ''Alright, let's see how this goes. It is time to vote. Gerard, you're up. Gerard gets up and during the votes, only Kim and Ally have their voting confessionals shown. After Evan sits down, Jeff goes up to get the votes. He soon returns with the urn. ''Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Kim looks over to Ally, who returns her stare. Jeff: ''First vote...Ally. Ally rolls her eyes. ''Jeff: Kim. That's one vote Ally, one vote Kim. Kim keeps her attention to the vote. Jeff: ''Joseph. One vote Kim, one vote Ally, one vote Joseph. At the sight of his name, Joseph looks around confused. Kim and Gerard are also confused. ''Jeff: ''Ally. Ally shakes her head. ''Jeff: Ally. Kim starts to grow a smug grin as Ally rolls her eyes. Jeff: ''Fifth person voted out of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains: Ally. Need to bring me your torch. Ally collects her things and takes her torch. J.T. shakes his head, disappointed at the outcome as Ally sets her torch down. ''Ally (Quietly): Bitches. ''Jeff: ''Ally, the tribe has spoken. As her torch is snuffed, Ally leaves without looking back. ''Jeff: ''Despite wanting this to be a tight tribe, three people got votes. It'll be interesting to see what happens. Head on back to camp, goodnight. The Villains tribe gets up and leaves Tribal as the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * J.T. is in trouble after voting for Joseph! * Can Christine turn her luck around? * Two Tribals, two people going home! Author's Notes